


The Story Of Zetsuno Venom

by WitherMU



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Albino Werewolf, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Gay Male Character, Hermaphrodite Kai, Hermaphrodite Zane Ro'meave, M/M, Werewolf/Cat Hybrid, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitherMU/pseuds/WitherMU
Summary: Zetsuno Venom is a female Albino Werewolf that has hidden for the world until she went to a school and found two friends can they keep her secret from there other friends and everyone else.
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Ein/Kai, Glaze - Relationship, Laurance Zvahl/Original Character(s), Zane Ro'Meave/Travis Valkrum
Kudos: 5





	The Story Of Zetsuno Venom

**Author's Note:**

> I am still in the process of the first chapter. In this story, Zane Ro'Meave, and Kai are male but with female organs and can give birth to kids. Zane will have kids with Travis and Kai will have kids with Ein (Raven, Desdemona Zanvis kids and Juliet, Ardolph Kai/Ein kids all created by FindingOurWay1 on DeviantArt). Another thing is Raven and Desdemona are not going to be demons as FindingOurWay1 created them. Zane is a werewolf but no one knows except his parents and Travis will find out after the two start dating, Desdemona will be human and Raven will be a werewolf but he will be kept hidden until he can hide his ears and tail. You can ask ?'s and will answer as best as I can, I will even answer ?'s about things that will happen in the future.

Many years ago, the first Albino Werewolf was born. Both humans and werewolves acknowledge the albino. As the albino got older and bigger it started to think why it was the only one that had white fur and red eyes. Then it began to think that it was the ruler of the werewolves. Other werewolves began to think the same thing and start to follow the rules from the albino. But, there was another very different werewolf. It had red eyes just like the albino but when humans looked into the eyes or were bitted they turned into werewolves. A lot of the werewolves started to believe that the other werewolf was the true ruler of the werewolves. The non-albino werewolf was the first-ever werewolf to be and it was known as the Ultima. The albino killed any werewolves that were going to follow the Ultima's rules. As the albino was doing this is wasn't acknowledge anymore by the humans and werewolves. The albino ran into the forest and never came back. It was now an outcast to both species. No one has ever seen another albino since.


End file.
